Frozen in Time
by eat.pray.laugh.love.swim.read
Summary: When the Teen Titans find a young sorceress of ice washed up from the ocean, they have no idea who she is or where she came from. Until Beast Boy puts the parts together and reveals that the mysterious girl is...SPOILER ALERT!..someone you know very, very, well. You have to read to find out! Rated T just in case. I'm a new fan so cut me so slack, ok? R&R! :) ****OC WARNING!****
1. Found lying there

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Teen Titans or Frozen. Only the idea.**

"Where did she come from?" asked Raven, looking the pale-skinned girl over. She was tall, had white-blond hair and was wearing a light blue/white dress that reached her toes. Her hair was up in a messy French side braid. She was lying on the ground, the ocean waves lapping over her small dainty feet, shoeless.

Robin scratched his head and thought. "I don't know Raven. Beast Boy, where did you find her?" The green shape- shifter jumped up from the ground, squinting in the bright sunlight. He pointed towards the other end of the beach. "Over there somewhere. She was clinging onto a piece of sandalwood. I dragged her in from the riptide. She was still unconscious." 

**Sorry that was short and I will update soon. Any guesses who this mystery girl is? Ya, you do! Reveiw, Follow, Favorite, please!**


	2. Make it Known

Raven nods her head. "I saw him. I was reading on that hill," she says, waving her hand toward the slope. She looks down at the girl. "She looks familiar. I've seen her before." Robin raises his eyebrow. "Where?"

"Yes, friend Raven, where have you seen this earthling?" Starfire said, floating up to them. "I have checked the dock and found her shoes and cape of some sort. It looks like it is made of frozen water." Robin smiles. "You mean ice, Star?" She smiles. "Yes, friend Robin! That is what I meant to say!"

He turned to Raven. "Can you get her to the medical bay?" She nods. "Yes. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A raven wraps her and the girl into a hug like position. Then the raven disappears and they are gone. Robin, BB and Starfire head back to the T-Tower. "Who is she?" wonders Starfire. Robin shakes his head. "I have no idea. Raven says she looks familiar, though. Maybe she is in a book she has read lately?"

Beast Boy stops suddenly, a surprised look on his face. He turns to the others. "Wait, do you remember the other day when we watched the movie _Frozen_? She looked like the one girl, um….what was her name? Eliza, Elise…. Elsa! What if she is Elsa? How cool would that be?"

Robin shakes his head. "She's not going to be Elsa. Elsa is a movie character. BB you should think more often. Think before you speak." Beast Boy shakes his head. "Dude, when I touched her neck to see if was alive, she was ice cold! It has to be her!"

Starfire jumps into the conversation. "Friend Beast Boy, friend Robin is correct. She cannot be this 'Elsa' you speak of. She is a 'character of a movie'." BB gives up and hunches his shoulders. "Fine. But I still think it is her."

Robin shakes his head as they walk through the door of the T-Tower. Raven stands there, looking like she just got back from the medical bay. From behind her emerges the girl, whose dress is fixed. She is wearing the shoes and cape that Star found, but, like the dress, is fixed to the point of perfection.

Robin clears his throat and steps forward, extending his hand to her in a friendly greeting. "Hi. My name is Robin. What might your name be?" The girl smiles. "Elsa."


	3. How?

Robin stares at her. "How…When did you get here… HOW?!" Beast Boy saunters over the Robin. "Told you, bro. I called it." You can almost see the steam coming out of his (Robin's) ears. He takes a deep breath. "Yes, I suppose you were right. But you still have to do morning exercises tomorrow." Beast Boy's triumphant smirk disappears, and he stalks off, grumbling to himself.

Robin clears his throat. "So, um…Elsa, how did you get here? You are supposed to be in a movie. And this isn't a movie. It's real life." Elsa smiles, showing perfectly white teeth. "I know. Ariel had told me." Raven looks at her suspiciously. "How could Ariel tell you? She is in a whole other fairy tale and she's a mermaid. How could you talk, let alone SEE her?"

Elsa ducks her head. "My parents were in a ship crash. I was with them. The movie is real. My parents actually died, Anna fell in love with a man she just met, Olaf is an actual talking snowman, and Anna married Kristoff and has two kids. And I do have ice powers, see?" She holds out her hands and the table next to us turns to ice as her hands produce swirling clouds of magic.

In seconds the table is frozen over, and Elsa smiles and lowers her hands. "Do you believe me now?" Robin just stands there, mouth wide open in shock. Starfire comes forward. "Oh Yes! Yes friend Elsa we all now do 'the believing of you!' Your powers are most enchanting!" Elsa backs up. "Thanks. Um…does anyone know how to get back to 1498? What year is this?"

All the Titans look at each other and mentally decide that Raven should break the news to the pale blond girl. Raven turns. "Elsa, this is not 1498 as you can see. This is 2014." Elsa looks at us, her brain not processing what she was just told. "What? Is that why the red-head is not wearing proper clothing attire?" Raven tries not to smile. This girl is so honest.

Beast Boy, who has made a reappearance strolls in. "Titans." He greets. He walks by Elsa. "Good Morning Elsa." She looks at him and curtsies. "Good morning sir Beast Boy." Everyone just stares there, staring at the girl who lived in 1498, who calls guy: sir and girls: lady, and curtsies to…Beast Boy! Sir Beast Boy, in fact.

Elsa stands up and looks at them. "What Starfire? Was that not the right thing to do?" Starfire shakes off her shocked expression. "Elsa, in 2014 earthlings don't do that anymore. We do the 'shaking of each other's hands.' It shows someone that you are not going to harm them."

Elsa stares at Star and cocks her head to the side in confusion. "You called the people here, earthlings? If they are earthlings, what are you, daresay I ask Lady Starfire?"

Starfire smiles. "I am a Tamerean. I come from the planet Tamerenia. It is far, far away from this planet. My older sister Blackfire and my K'norfa. He took care of me when my parents died."

Her eyes are set downcast, not looking Elsa in the face. But her head whips up when the alarm goes off. "Alert. Alert. Alert. Cinder Block at National Museum of Arts. Alert. Alert." Robin runs off to get the coordinates, and the rest quickly make sure they are suited up. Robin returns. "Ready? Ok, Titans, GO!" He turns to Elsa as the others leave. "C'mon. This will show you what we do pretty much every day. Follow me."

He hops on his motorcycle, while Elsa floats behind him on a levitating cloud of snow. When they arrive, they are met with the sound of crunching shoes of running tourists and the sound of the yells of the remaining of the Titans as they attack Cinder Block. Starfire's starbolts and Raven's black magic have no effects on him. Beast Boy cannot find a big enough animal to crush him. Cyborg's blaster cannon is just bouncing off Cinder's cement and rubber coating.

Robin runs in and Elsa huddles behind a crate of bananas. She can see everyone and everything but no one can see her. She sees Raven, the girl that she saw first create a black hole. She disappears inside it and reappears behind the cement monster.

Then Elsa sees the monster turn around and hit Raven in the face. She falls to the ground, unconscious. Elsa steps out from behind the crate. "Stop!" she cries, holding her hands out to the monster of stone. The monster smiles as if to say, _Oh what can you do? You're just a child, like everyone else here fighting me._ The magic once again appears around her hands. He notices this and his smile fades. He backs up slowly. But Elsa has stood up to him and she won't stand down. The cold magic weaves it way through the air towards the towering cement monster. He tries to run, but is frozen in place while trying to escape.

The titans emerge from the smoke from Cyborg's cannon and Starfire's starbolts. They see Elsa lowering her hands from a frozen Cinder Block and Raven lying on the ground, bleeding from her head. Beast Boy and Starfire run to Raven as Cyborg and Robin walk over to her in a shocked manner. She giggles. "What, sir Cyborg and sir Robin? I told you I had powers!" she says, clearly put out from their unbelieving nature.


	4. Review note

**Aaa! Thank you to all of you that followed/favorite/ and commented on this story. The feeling I get when I get PM-ed or reviewed makes me giddy!**

**Thank you to:**

**cma911123****- who supported me and complemented me on my personality keeper-ness. Thanks!**

**Concolor44- who used common sense. Elsa, superhero? Makes perfect sense. She also PM-ed me. A million thanks!**

**And to cma911123 once again. You guys rock!**

**~CaskettEverlarkRobstarBBrae **


	5. To Heal Raven

**Chapter 4**

Robin stutters. "Well, we didn't have time to brief you, so we didn't know how well you could use your powers." He smiles sheepishly. Elsa smiles. "I know that. I was just kidding! Lighten up Sir Robin!" She laughs, a lively sound to Cyborg's and Robin's ears.

Elsa stops giggling when Starfire and Beast Boy carry over Raven. Her head is bleeding, her purple-blue eyes closed. The amethyst on her forehead is flickering bright red light. The rest of her exposed body shows bruises and cuts. Elsa sucks in her breath and looks at the other titans. All of them look worried.

She steps forward. "I can help. I can…heal." Everyone just stares at her, shocked. Robin creases his face in thought. "You, can do that?" he asks. "You can do that too? Are you also part demon? I don't remember that being in the movie…"

"Too? Who else can do that? And…half demon?" she asks, perplexed. Beast Boy looks up at her. "Raven can heal. She is half demon and half human." She tilts her head. "Are you sure? Only people like us can heal in Arendelle. The rest comes to us or goes to the doctor." Elsa takes a deep breath. "The only flaw is that after that…sometimes I can't fully control my powers. I have to be locked in a bare room, where it is sound-proof and heat-proof. That way my inner ice girl can't escape." She looks down at her feet. "Sorry if that might be a little much."

Robin screws up his face. "Titans, a word." They all huddle in a circle, Beast Boy still holding Raven in his arms. At least he has stopped crying.

Robin sighs. "If we do this, it might be a safety risk to the tower, city and us. It might require more than we can handle-" Beast Boy cuts him off. "Dude, Raven's losing a lot of blood. If we don't do something, she's gonna die. Soon." Robin rubs his forehead, looking exhausted. "Fine. But first we need to get back to the tower. That way we can keep us and Elsa and Raven safe. Titans, GO!"

Elsa flies beside Starfire, who is holding Robin, and Beast Boy who is holding Cyborg. She is holding Raven. They arrive at the tower within seconds. Robin immediately takes control. "Beast Boy and Cyborg, clean out the sparring room. Starfire, help Elsa carry Raven to the room. "

The titans rushed off to abide by his commands. Robin turned to Elsa. "Are you sure about this?" she smiled, a strained gesture. "I have considered all of the possibilities. This is the one that turns out the best. For you…. And for me. Once this happens, I can try to leave. If that doesn't work…" she trailed off, looking down at the floor while her French braid fell off to the side of her head. Cyborg came up behind them and tapped Elsa on the shoulder. She jumped, pivoting so that her hands were up in a defensive stance. Cyborg backed up as Robin tried to conceal a laugh. "Wow, Elsa, take it easy man! The room's ready." She nodded and lowered her hands. "Sir Cyborg, I give you my upmost thanks and honor."

**Tanks to all those who reviewed/favorite/followed this story! You guys are the best! I thank all of you for the support.**


	6. Will you?

He smiles, confused. "Ok, that's nice. Now go heal Raven! Beast Boy's practically hyperventilating from all the anxiety he's worked up." Robin shakes his head, pursing his lips, trying not to smile. "Yeah, that sounds like Beast Boy. Sounds right."

He nudges Elsa toward the now-empty sparring room. Then she heard his voice. "Elsa, in the room is a 1-way glass panel. We can see you but you can't see us. The panel is over by the dent in the wall." She tilted her head to the side. "There's a dent in the wall?" Robin half-smiles. "Yeah. Raven made that when she went temporarily blind and lost her memory from a fight we had with Slade. He's our worst enemy. We haven't defeated him yet." She took a deep breath and walked through the hall towards the room. She closed her eyes_. Can't hold it back anymore._ She sighed and opened the door.

On the single piece of furniture in the room was Raven, still bleeding from her head, face, legs, and torso. The rest of the room is clean of any other substance. And by the looks of it, it is also clean of germs.

She looked around. True to his word, on the far side, by an indent in the pristine white barrier, there is a slight distortion in the wall. She hears a faint noise coming from it.

She takes a deep breath. "Aventya, venya, venyia, oh, ow. Anna venia who how w!"

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire watch behind the glass as Elsa's magic swirls over to a pale Raven. The bleeding stops. But she still isn't (barely) breathing. Elsa closes her eyes and The Titans see a ghost-like form leave Elsa's body, and inhabitant Raven. The color of her skin, gray, returns almost instantly. They can see that her chest rises and falls quicker now, telling them that she is 'alive' again. But then again, she was never dead. Just really, really close to it.

They all let out a sigh of relief as she opens her eyes, and sits up. The ghost form leaves raven's body, and returns to Elsa's. The icy sorceress smiles at the empath, but they can see it's strained. Cyborg's lip juts out. "Aww ma, we can't hear them! Robin, didn't you plan ahead for this?" Robin smiles. "Yep." He reaches over to the side of the wall on the other side of the glass. He pushes a button, and the tiny room is suddenly filled with Elsa's voice. "Raven, you should leave. I can't control my powers for much longer."

Raven swings her legs over the table and hops off. She walks over to the ice mistress, who is cupping her hands under her chest, with her back turned. She tentatively laid her hand on Elsa's shoulder and gently rotated her around. Without a word, Raven hugged the girl.

On the other side of the glass, 4 mouths fell open. One belonged to the leader of the group, one to his girlfriend, one to a green shape shifter and the other one to a half-robot African American teenager. Beast Boy was flabbergasted.

"She's…she's…hugging Elsa! Hugging! Raven, hugging? Did she like, lose her memory?" Robin composes himself. "It doesn't seem so." He presses his pointer finger up against his ear, softly. "Elsa, you there? Check to see if she remembers us." On the opposite side of the sound-proof, bullet-proof, and see-proof window glass, Elsa nods and raises her thumb. When Raven pulls back from the hug, Elsa smiles. "Raven, do you remember the Teen Titans?" Raven's face breaks out inn a smile and a laugh surfaces. "Yes. There's Starfire, from Tamerenia; Robin, who wears the most hideous outfit ever,"

Behind the glass, 3 members laugh at Raven's confession. The leader sheepishly smiles and rubs the back of his neck. Raven is still talking. "…and there's Beast Boy, who is green and was part of The Doom Patrol. Then there's Cyborg, who's half-robot and half-human. Then me. I am half-human and half-demon. I have defeated my father, Trigon in battle."

Elsa turns slightly towards the window when Raven wasn't looking. She whispers into the earpiece. "She remembers everything. My powers have calmed. It is safe for both of us to come out." Robin nods, even though she can't see the gesture. "Ok. Come on out. I have something to tell you."

He pushes the button to unlock the door. Beast Boy is the first through the looking glass' door. He skids around the corner and his green eyes meet Elsa's blue eyes and Raven's deep purple/indigo ones.

Elsa stands up straight as the rest of the Titans round the corner. After BB is done hugging every breath out of the empath's frail and recovering body, Starfire breaks rank and flies toward her friend. She hugs Raven, but more softly than Beast Boy. She pulls back. "Friend Raven, I am most glad you have lived!"

Raven smiles and floats to Robin, where she proceeds to whisper something to The Teen Titan's leader. He nods. "Uh- huh. Uh-huh. Yep. Sure. I was thinking the same Rae." The sorceress turns to Robin, eyes and hands glowing with black magic. He holds out his hands. "Wow, wow Raven. Sorry!"

He clasps his hands behind his back. He calmly walks up to Elsa. She can feel her stomach turning cartwheels, like Anna when they were little. Robin smiles. He holds out his hands. "Elsa, would like to become an honorary Teen Titan?" In his hand is a black and yellow communicator.

She's speechless.


	7. A Conversation, and a secret

**Chapter 4**

She covered her nose in her cupped hands, gasping. She removed her hands, and the team could see the surprise intermixed with joy. She threw her arms around Robin, and was on the verge of crying because she was so relieved.

Later…

Robin immediately began work on her room. Her room's colors were already picked out. The old sparring room, opposite to the room where she healed Raven, was cleaned out, gutted, and painted within an hour or two.

**Elsa's POV**

I sit down on the floor of my new room, smiling at my fortune. The Teen Titans, huh. I think. Interesting. I pull out my communicator that the boy called Robin gave me.

After I had accepted the offer, I wrote a letter to Anna and Kristoff. Then Raven, the girl I healed, sent it through what she called an interdimensional portal. That's how I came to get here. My uniform will be this dress. There is no matching sets of clothing. Raven wears a cape and purple jumpsuit. Starfire wears a cut-off purple and pink shirt, mini skirt and thigh-high boots. Robin's outfit is his uniform form the days he worked with Batman. Beast Bot's 'costume' is the outfit is the one he wore when he worked with The Doom Patrol, another band of superheroes. Last of all, Cyborg just has metal parts as clothing.

I am so excited that my powers can now be used for good. In Arendelle, I was used as a queen and a weather machine. And for Prince Hans, a comfort object. I shudder at the thought. Anna doesn't know, and I intend for her never to find out.

So in one day I: washed up in the 21st century, met a stoplight (Robin), an alien (Starfire), a sorceress or empath (Raven), a green munchkin (Beas Boy), and a robot-man (Cyborg), healed the empath/sorceress, and got to be (become) one of them. Wow, what a day!

I am thankful that I got transported into this era. Back in my own time, Hans would have 'had me' by now. I push him out of my mind. _Not now_, I tell myself. I hear a knock and I call "enter!"

The door opens, revealing Raven. She floats in, coming to a stop to where I am sitting on the floor, running my hand over the smooth wood. Robin said it was weather-proof. Meaning it could withstand my emotion checks.

I look up at Raven as she comes down to my eye level. I suddenly hear a voice in my head.

_What are you struggling with?_

Nothing

_You can tell me_

No, no I can't

_Why?_

It's too complicated. Who is this?

_Who else in this room besides you?_

Raven?

_Yes, Elsa. Now tell me, what are you dealing with?_

Fine, I'll tell you.

_Go ahead_

*takes a breath* Back in Arendelle, Prince Hans repeatedly took advantage of me.

_So you are dealing with PTSD?_

What?

_When you witness or are the victim of fear_

Oh

_Would it kill you to talk out loud and not in my head? This is giving me a headache._

Fine.

The voice, Raven's voice, disappears form my head. She opens her eyes, just as I mine. Raven smiles. "Feeling better, ice queen?" I raise my eyebrow at her. "You do know that I have a name, right?"

She laughs, a small giggle that's louder than a whisper. "Yes, I know your name, _Elsa_." She uses my name. I shake my head. 'Ok, now that you know it, don't wear it out!" We both laugh, filling the silent room with mirth.

I turn to her, 'Raven, so you have telepathical powers, correct?" She looks at me from the side. "In…in a way. I can control anything that I choose to." Suddenly the back of my trail/cape lifts into the air, bursting with black magic. I look over at the dark empath.

Her eyes are closed. She is chanting some foreign words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I poke her in the shoulder. One of her yes opens, settling on me. "What, Elsa? Why aren't you meditating?"

I look at her confused. "Meditating? Why do you do this? What is the meaning?" She opens both her eyes and drops her hands. She floats back down to the ground, where she sits, cross-legged, on the smooth wood floor.

She looks me in the eye. "Elsa," she says in a soft voice, like if we were in a ceremony, "you don't meditate? Then how do you control your magic?" I sigh and twiddle with my fingers, not looking her in the eye. "That's the thing, Raven. I don't control my emotions. My emotions control me at all times. They also control what I do with my magic, in some cases."

She shakes her head. "Hey, Elsa, that's why I meditate. This team, it's…interesting. With me, I can't really have emotions. I have to be impassive, like nothing bothers me. With Starfire, it's all depended on her emotions. For her to fly, she has to think about stuff that excited her. For her to shoot starbolts, she has to be angry."

"Beast Boy turns into animals that help us. Whether it be a tapeworm or a whale, it all depends on his emotions. Then with Cyborg…he can be hard. Since he's half robot, it's hard to read his mind."

I tilt my head and tighten my grip on my legs. "What about Robin?" Raven shakes her head. "Robin is a whole different story. Usually his emotions coincide with Starfire's wishes. He likes her so much that he does pretty much whatever she likes. But when Slade, this villain, comes to town, he gets all overprotective. Both Starfire and Beast Boy have been kidnapped by Slade, each one tortured in their own way. Starfire was to break Robin, and Beast Boy-"

I cut her off and finish the sentence for her. "-was to break you." She looks at me funny. And starts to giggle again. "Why would he do that?" she asks me. I look at her, confused. "But…but he likes you."

She shakes her head. "Back then, there was another girl who was part of the team. Her name was Terra. At the time, Beast Boy was dating Terra. He and Robin are the two most important and powerful members, besides me. I'm not really bragging, but-"

I cut her off. "And what, Raven? Or should I call you….Rae?" She looks at me, frustration building behind her indigo eyes. She looks at me forcefully. "If you ever call me that again, I will send you through a portal, to another time."

I laugh and hold up my hands, the symbol of innocence. "Whoa there, Miss. Raven. Let's not get aggressive." She giggles too. "Trust me, I won't hurt you. Robin would kill me. He is way too overprotective of all of us. We are like a family. And you are now part of it." She gets up, and smiles. "Welcome to the Teen Titans family. We will see you soon."


	8. The Rings

Elsa's POV

I hang my head to think about this. I hear the door opens and closes with a swoosh sound. I look around and get up off my spot on the wood floor. I walk over to the side of the wall, where the old paint is starting to peel off. I scratch at it with my fingernail. In about a minute or so, the paint ruffles away and reveals a light shade of yellow up against the dark black color.

I wonder, Was this the 'other girl's room' like Raven was just speaking of? Once she left, did they paint over it, and turn it into a sparring room? And then when I came, they just cleaned out the room? What if the other girl came back to the Teen Titans? Would she demand to have her room back? Would Robin agree? Would her disagree? Oh, I don't want to go back to Arendelle!

I push the memory of Prince Hans from the shadows of my brain. Thinking of Arendelle doesn't bring back memories of my childhood, or of Anna's and Kristoff's wedding, or even when I told the Duke of Weaselton we would no longer be trading with them. All the memories are Prince Hans. That greedy little….. _Ugh, drop it_! I tell myself.

I hear a knock and walk over to the door, and take a deep breath. I clear my throat. "Come in." The door opens, and Beast Boy, the green short shape shifter, is standing there. "Elsa, Robin told me to come get you. We are going out to eat, and Cyborg says we get to use our rings! They change your appearance so you look more like a…human. Come on!"

"Well I was thinking that-" He cuts me off, grabbing my forearm and dragging me, literally, down the hall towards the main room. The automatic door opens, revealing the rest of the Titans, Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, gathered around a plain wooden box.

Out of curiosity, I walk over and peek over Raven's shoulder. I notice, for the first time, that she is shorter than me. In the box are 6 rings. Each one glows a different color. There is a pink one, purple, red, green, blue, and a white one.

Cyborg picks up the box. "Starfire, you go first." She smiles. "Alright, friend Cyborg." She reaches into the box and removes the pink glowing ring. She slides it onto her finger, smiling.

A glow consumes her, and when it subsides, a different looking girl stands there. Instead of her bright pink/red hair, she has orange hair. Her skin looks more like a deep tan than orange. Her clothes are changed, too. Instead of her outfit, she is wearing jean cutoff shorts and a plain purple tank top and purple flip-flops. Her emerald green eyes reflect her happiness.

Cyborg smiles. "Raven?" the empath steps forward, donning the glowing purple ring. Again a glow is seen, and she is revealed wearing an indigo shirt and beige slacks that end at her knees. Her purple hair is now black, with purple ends. Finally, her usually gray skin is pale. Her eyes stay purple, though.

Beast Boy comes up. "Me next!" He is turned into a tanned teenager with jeans and a green t-shirt and green sneakers. His hair is brown. But his eyes stay that weird shade of black.

Cyborg reaches in. "Boo-yah!" He grabs the blue ring. He is turned into an African American teenager. Instead of robotic parts, he is also wearing jeans, but he is wearing a blue shirt and sneakers. His one robotic eye turns the color of his other one, blue.

Robin, the leader, steps forward. "I'll go." He reaches into the container, and draws out the red ring. After putting it on, he also appears wearing jeans and sneakers. But his shirt is red. And his mask is gone. In its place is a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

Cyborg nods and I step forward hesitantly. He smiles. "The last one is for you." With a shaking hand I reach for the last ring in the box, the white one. I slip it onto my finger and have a faint sensation that I am floating. When the swirls of sparkles fade, I find the Titans staring at me. I look at them confused, until Raven holds up a mirror.

I am beautiful. My pale skin is still the same, but everything else is different. My white-blond hair is now a pale brown, let down against my back instead of in my usual French side braid. I look down and gasp as I take in what I'm wearing.

Instead of my full-length dress and cape, I'm wearing a summer dress that goes to my knees. Instead of my usual long sleeves, I have no sleeves. My arms feel so free. I look down and see a pair of white-blue flip flops instead of my heels.

Robin claps his hands to get our attention. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**Hey everyone that supported me and this story. It means a lot to me. To all those** **who liked/followed/favorited this story, you rock! PM me or review this to correct any mistakes I might of made in this fanfic! The next chapter will probably include flashbacks. Thank you for that point, RedCreeper10! You guys rock and keep up the reviews! **


	9. A hug from the least expected

Later

I lay on my bed, still smiling from the night all of us had. It was great. I had never had Chinese before. Then we all went to the 'mall of shopping' according to Starfire. For once in my life, I felt…normal. And I felt better that I ever had in my life.

I suddenly feel a voice in my head.

_Don't you miss him?_

I look around and cock my head. "Raven, what's the meaning of this?" No answer.

_I am not Raven._

Then who are you?

_Your memories._

Of…?

_Arendelle. Remember?_

I clutch my head as a headache and memories rush through my brain. I fall off my bed, screaming at the memory. Then I black out.

_He holds my head, whispering. "Come on, you. You know what I want." I shiver, sensing a deeper meaning. "What?" He smiles. "You." I shake my head. "Why are you here? I banished you!" He smiles again, sending chills down my spine. I twist out of his grasp, spinning around and raising my hands, threating him. He backs up, still smiling. "I will come back for you, my love." He steps into the shadows, disappearing from sight. That time I escaped him. Next time I wasn't so lucky._

Raven's POV

I hear a scream and slam my book shut. I float out of my room, into the hallway of Cyborg's and Elsa's room. I knock on Cyborg's door. He opens it, the only light coming from his computer. I give him a stern look. "Keep your music down, will ya?" He tilts his head to the side, confused. "What do you mean, Rae?" I roll my eyes. "Your scream music. I heard it from my room. Turn it down."

He scratches the back of his head. "I don't know what you are talking about Rae. I don't have any-" I cut him off. "Sshh. Hear that?" From across the hall, I hear a whimper. Like the sound Beast Boy makes when he's a dog and I've scared him. It's coming from Elsa's room.

I float out of Cyborg's room and motion him to follow me, silently. I float precariously across the floor to her room, where the door opens and reveals the sight of her, curled up on the floor of her white-blue room. She has her hands clutched against her ears, rocking back and forth, whimpering like crazy. It reminds me of Katniss in the movie Catching Fire, when she was trapped in the wedge of the arena that sent in Jabberjays, birds that could mimic loved one's screams.

I float over to her, and touch her on the shoulder. She screams in terror, obviously still in her nightmare. I pick her up. She flares, her arms and legs tangling themselves up. I lay her on her bed. At that moment she wakes, eyes crazily searching for the imaginary source of her timidity.

She sees me and Cyborg, and starts to cry. Cyborg backs out of the room, leaving the task of comforting her to me. I sigh. Man, the Titans are like my family. Starfire's a sister/mother-ish figure to me. She watches all of us like a mom would, and is over-worried when any of us ever get hurt. Cyborg and Beast Boy are like brothers, except Cyborg is the older and BB is the younger. Robin is like the father, always making sure that the team is healthy and alert.

But family can still be a pain. Cyborg has never really understood women, so I guess that's why his 'dates' with Bee never worked out. I cross over to her and sit on the bed. She gasps when she sees the bruises and cuts she left on me when she was struggling.

She throws her arms around me and I stiffen. I _hate_ human contact. She senses that and pulls away. "Sorry, Raven." I sigh, and do something _totally_ unexpected. I hug her back. She's like a sister I never had.

She's hesitant at first, but then she falls into the hug. She buries her head in my shoulder, and I hear her sobbing quietly. I can't believe that I'm letting her do this. I stroke her back, making sshhing noise. "Oh, Raven," she says through my shoulder, "why me? It's not my fault I have powers, or…or…" I pull out of the hug and put a finger to her lips. "Ssshh, it's not your fault."


	10. Don't feel

She collapses in my arms. I shake her. "Cyborg!" I yell franticly. He runs in. "Yes, Rae?" I hold Elsa out towards her. "Oh my gosh! Raven, is she ok?" I shrug, tears streaming down my face. A lamp is consumed by black energy, and it shatters and falls to the ground.

_Great, _a voice in my head scolds me.

I give Elsa to Cyborg, who immediately ran out with her. Within seconds, the tower is woken. Beast Boy comes in first, swooping me up. For a moment, I let myself wallow in his care. Then my bookshelf is covered in my sorcery, and explodes into a million pieces of light.

He puts me down almost instantly, and takes a step back. He blushes, a line of pink covering his cute green face-

_Stop it Raven!_ I command myself. For some reason I remember the line from _Frozen_. Elsa said it: _Don't feel, don't feel, don't feel!_


	11. Emotions

Robin looks at me with his head titled. "Raven, are you feeling ok?" I shake my head, trying to stop the tears. Starfire timidly comes forward, putting her tanned long arm around my shoulder. She turns me toward my bed, and out of nowhere a box of tissues comes up. Robin leaves, understanding the vibe I'm giving him. "I'll go check on Elsa."

Star and I have been closer since the time we switched bodies. We can both read each other's emotions much better. Even though I'm an empath, and her powers rotate around her emotions.

She sits me down on the bed, and leaves me with the box of tissues. The door gives a 'swoosh' noise, indicating that Starfire has left.

I take a deep breath, and get ahold of myself. I get up, and wipe the tears from my eyes. In the mirror, I see that my eyes are red. I quickly heal that, causing the skin around my amethyst eyes.

When I step into the medical bay, I set my mind on finding Elsa. _What should I do?_ I think. My emotions talk, well more like argue, over what to do.

_We should ask anyone around where Elsa can be found_, reasons Knowledge, adjusting her glasses.

_No_, says Timid. _That means we would have to ask a stranger!_

_Just go looking! How hard could it be to find __**one**__ room?_ says Brave, boasting.


	12. BeepBeepBEEP

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I wrote the last chapter. I had writer's block with this chapter. Well, anyway, this is the second-to-last chapter! Yay, or nay? Comments are welcome.**

**Our cable got shut off, because we are switching to Hulu plus. Does anyone that haves this tell me if Teen Titans are available on it?**

**The epilogue has already been written. It is called A Heartfelt Goodbye. **

I walk over to her bedside, and she sees me. Elsa grabs onto my arm, and I sit down on the edge of the hospital bed. I have been to enough hospitals, especially this one, to know that the beds aren't the softest.

Elsa's lips are moving, but I don't hear a sound. I lean down, and that's when I hear what she is saying. "….says that I'm dying. I know it's true. I will miss you….." she drifts off and closes her eyes.

I shake her until her eyes open. "Elsa," I say franticly, "who said you were dying?" she takes a deep breath before speaking. "It was Cyborg." I sit back, stunned. Cyborg is the medic person here. He would know if she was going to die or not.

And fate says she will.

Elsa drops my arm and closes her eyes. The heart monitor goes crazy. I yell for the others. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BB! COME QUICK!" They run in, and they don't know what to do either. We just there. Cyborg tries to help her, but her body is shutting down.

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

Down

Straight.

Elsa is dead. My best friend, they only one that understood me, is dead. Where do I go from here?


	13. Depression

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I wrote the last chapter. I had writer's block with this chapter. Well, anyway, this is the second-to-last chapter! Yay, or nay? Comments are welcome.**

**Our cable got shut off, because we are switching to Hulu plus. Does anyone that haves this tell me if Teen Titans are available on it?**

**The epilogue has already been written. It is called A Heartfelt Goodbye. **

I walk over to her bedside, and she sees me. Elsa grabs onto my arm, and I sit down on the edge of the hospital bed. I have been to enough hospitals, especially this one, to know that the beds aren't the softest.

Elsa's lips are moving, but I don't hear a sound. I lean down, and that's when I hear what she is saying. "….says that I'm dying. I know it's true. I will miss you….." she drifts off and closes her eyes.

I shake her until her eyes open. "Elsa," I say franticly, "who said you were dying?" she takes a deep breath before speaking. "It was Cyborg." I sit back, stunned. Cyborg is the medic person here. He would know if she was going to die or not.

And fate says she will.

Elsa drops my arm and closes her eyes. The heart monitor goes crazy. I yell for the others. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, BB! COME QUICK!" They run in, and they don't know what to do either. We just there. Cyborg tries to help her, but her body is shutting down.

Up and down

Up and down

Up and down

Down

Straight.

Elsa is dead. My best friend, they only one that understood me, is dead. Where do I go from here?


	14. A war and a death

**I'm sorry this took so long. If you LOVED this story, I can actually keep going and write a little more about the life after this chapter. Remember, the epilogue is called ****A Heartfelt Goodbye****. I can put the link on here if you would like. Now, the last chapter of Frozen In Time awaits you! **

**Chapter 14**

**[A week later]**

**Raven's POV**

I sit on my bed, crossed-legged and looking at my destroyed room. After Elsa's death, the Titans buried her in the Jump City Cemetery. After that, I locked myself in my room. My room was destroyed by my emotions. After her death, they went wild, and no amount of mediating could keep them under control.

I hear a knock at my door and look up, startled. It's 5:30. Dinner time. I listen for a voice to go with the knock. Even though I already know who it is. It's Beast Boy. "Please, Rae," he says, pleading, "come out. You _need_ to eat something." I shake my head. "Gar, go away. I'm fine." I hear a huff of exasperation from the other side of the door.

"Rae," he says, "just open the door, _please._" I sigh and get up. I unlock the door and it slides open. He takes my face and the rest of my body in.

I lost a few pounds from not eating for a week, and there are huge blue bags under my eyes, telling him that I haven't been sleeping very well, or for that matter, at all. "Please Raven, just come and eat with us. You need to eat something. You-"

He is cut off by the crime alarm. I sigh. I was hoping crime would wait until I was better. Apparently it won't be. Beast Boy grabs me by my hand and drags me into the common room. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg are already there.

They cut off their conversation when they see me. They take in my health condition. _What health condition?_ I ask myself. _Do I even have a condition? Oh yeah, depression. Duh._

Robin clears his throat. "Slade is downtown in a warehouse. We need to stop him." Cyborg cocks his head. "Stop him from doing…?" he asks. Robin clenches his jaw. "Honestly Cyborg, I have no idea why he is, or what for that matter, he is doing. But no matter what, we need to stop him."

Robin turns to me. "Raven," he asks tentatively, "are you game?" I shrug. "Fine." I say in my flat voice. I notice it is weaker than usual. Probably because of me not eating anything for a week.

The Boy Wonder nods. "Kay. Let's go." He runs out of the room, to his motorcycle, I'm guessing. Cyborg goes to get the T-car. I don't know it yet, but this will be my last mission with the Titans.

BB changes to a dove, and Starfire, Gar, and I fly from the room, all of us eager to end this fight promptly.

**[2 minutes later]**

Star, Gar and I arrive their last, because of my slow flying. Probably from fatigue. Robin and Cyborg are already there, scoping out the place. Both brighten when they see us coming.

When we hit the ground, Robin launches into his speech. "Slade is on either the second or third floor. Starfire: you and I will take the second floor. Cyborg will stay here and alert us if Slade tries to escape. Beast Boy: you and Raven and-" he cuts off, thankfully before saying Elsa's name. Even though he doesn't say it, I feel a surge of pain rip through my heart. Tears spring at my eyes, and while no one is looking at me, I wipe them away.

Starfire grabs Robin and they fly to the second-story window. Cyborg sets up his sonic cannon and his tracker. Gar and I fly to the third floor. I get there first, which surprises me. I was the last one here though. I hear flapping of wings behind me, and turn to see Gar standing there.

We creep into the warehouse. BB turns into a blood hound, trying to pick up Slade's scent. I enclose the hall in dark energy, and set up a force field just for safety precautions.

Gar finds Slade's scent, and I follow him to the main room, where looms are set up. I levitate over to one of them, and swipe my finger along the edge. A whole lot of dust comes off my hand, and I try not to sneeze.

Garfield gives a slight sound, and I turn. Standing there, is Slade. Gar changes into his human(ish) self and looks at me. Slade notices us and he speaks. "Well, well. Look who we have here. A dark sorceress and a clumsy changeling. Care to try my patience? Unfortunately that's what happened to your little friend. What was her name? Oh, yes I recall," he smiles. "Her name was _Elsa._" He spits her name out, as if it was poisonous.

It takes everything in me to hold me back from striking his sorry ass to the ground for bringing up Elsa.

BB charges at him, changing into an elephant and trying to run Slade through. The villain steps aside easily, and BB whips around. Slade's hands light up with lava, and I yell a warning to Gar.

"Watch out!" the green challenging barely has time to react as Slade's energy hits him in the chest. Beast Boy changes back into his human self and falls to the ground, moaning and clutching his chest, where I see a hole in his uniform over his heart.

Slade has forgotten about me, I think. He pulls out a gun, a very weird weapon to use in these times. He cocks it and I hear the click of the safety undoing. Even though we would _never ever_ use them in battle, Robin still taught us how to shoot the gun, and Cyborg taught us all the parts of one.

Slade points it at Gar. His voice has a tone of laughter. "So, here is the titan, stranded all alone in an empty warehouse. Where are all your buddies? The orange alien, Mr. Bird brain, the tin man, the demon? Oh, yes, and the sorceress of ice. Elsa." _I swear it's like he is trying to set me off, even though he doesn't know I am here. _I think.

I don't do anything but blast one of my dark energy bolts at him, and he wasn't prepared. It hits him squarely in the face. He falls back, groaning.

I run to beast Boy and look at his chest. He energy released from Slade burned his skin partially, but it burnt all the way through his uniform. I hold up my hands, and his skin starts to heal. The blistering red marks and the spots of charred skin start to disappear.

I hear a click behind me and I turn to see what it was. I see the barrels of a gun on my chest and a booming sound. I feel overwhelming pain and fall. I hear a ringing sensation in my ear. I see Gar leaning over me, crying. I feel him pull me into his lap. He is crying harder, so hard he can't even call the others for backup.

I brush the hair back from his face, the world getting really blurry from blood loss. He smiles through his tears and I try to tell him something. "Gar, I…I…love…" The world turns black.

**Beast Boy's POV**

She tries to tell me something. I lean over and press my ear up against her mouth so I can hear her. "Gar, I….I…love…" then her eyes close and her head falls back.

I can't think. I pull out the communicator and try to call the other titans. But when Cyborg picks his up, I can't speak. I just turn it towards Raven, lying on the ground in her own blood. That catches his attention. It catches Robin's too when I call him.

I change into a kitten and climb under Raven's arm, and it falls over me, like she is cuddling me. I sit there, waiting for the titans. 


	15. Frozen in Time review

**This**** is a funny review that I got from Concolor44. It is really funny! =) **

When Hans revealed his true colors in the movie (which I must admit did surprise me a bit) I was incensed. He is so VERY easy to hate. That makes it all the more confusing to me that so many people write stories where he ends up with Elsa. I mean ... BLEAH.

So ... Hans went all "creeper" on Elsa before? If so, we need to kill him SO HARD. If Elsa had had more experience as a queen, she would have executed his sorry ass for high treason, and not given a rip that he's royalty.

Yes, I despise Hans. Thanks for asking. (If you would like to see how MUCH I despise Hans, you can check out my contribution to the "Frozen" fandom: "Meltdown". Hans's character - - what there is of it - - gets some examination.)


	16. Rights

**I have run out of ideas for this story…and I am sorry to all of you who liked it. If one of you want the rights to it, I will check out your stories and hand off the rights to you. The only thing I ask is please respect that I wrote it before you did… and I ask if I could be mentioned in the notes. The last thing I ask is that you keep the story as it is, just write off it. Like don't bring raven back to life...I killed her for a reason.**


End file.
